Holy Double Trouble
by Boy-Who-Won't-Stop-Liven
Summary: I'm BACK! Another turning point in the lives of Kaylee and Nick. It's a long road with a double baptism, an injury with a hospital visit and a long awaited wedding. Dedicated to my elder sister Kaylee.


Holy Double Trouble

**Dedicated to my sister Kaylee (Beautiful-Girl93)**

It's been over a year, since young Dean was born. Kaylee and Nick have had their share of annoying days, but with Dean and Kimberly being baptized today, they won't have that much trouble. Actually they might, if Kimberly is anything like her mother. Kaylee had almost pulled out our mother's hair when she was baptized in our church**(A/N: She seriously did do this, we have it on tape)**. When she was older, she blamed the priest's hands were cold, and the fact she was three and had no idea what was going on.

Anyways Dean is a year old and Kimberly is almost six years. We are sitting today with our families and waiting for the double baptism to happen. Kaylee and Nick have had so much trouble choosing which church to hold both our families because you see it's so large, what with our cousins, our parents and siblings, their families and Nick and Kaylee friends, whom are like family to them and their kids.

Kaylee has had to face the same trouble both Denise and mom had to when they were getting us kids baptized. Nick would help her, only when she got stressed out, but it was often enough that she would tell him that he was stressing her out even more and he should go play with the kids. You know I wonder why she did that in the first place? I really wonder.

The planning process started about 3 months after Dean was born. It was when Denise and our mom had said something to both Nick and Kaylee, about how the kids are growing up. This had sent them both a little off the edge. Oh great I can just imagine what happens if mom and Katie's mom say something to the both of us after we have kids.

**Flashback:**

_The family dinner, like always was at my parents house. Joe, Emily, Alexandria, Daniel(their 3 month old son), Paul, Denise, Kevin, Christina, Madison, a very pregnant Larissa, Craig, Charlize, Erika, Dean, Kimberly, Kaylee, Nick, Frankie, Sarah (Frankie's girlfriend of 2 years), Derek, Abigail, Katie, and myself were all there. No one is ever able to turn down the dinners at my parents house. Even if it were just to see each other after a long time._

_Mom and Denise had been sharing looks the whole time before dinner, and through out dinner as well. Mom would often start playing with her gold cross that was given to her by her papou and yiayia. Denise would at the same time start playing with her napkin, as if they were signaling each other. I was sitting beside Kaylee with Katie on my other side, we were going to be getting married in a matter of weeks. The kids were sitting at the kiddy table or sleeping in our old cradles in the living room. _

_It wasn't until after dinner, did Denise and mom pull Kaylee and Nick aside to speak to them about Kimberly and Dean's baptisms. I was amazed on how heated the discussion was. _

_I remembered when Kimberly was 6 months old, she was suppose to be baptized then, but Kaylee had fallen ill with a sore throat, a queezy stomach and a high fever, ending with her needing to go to the hospital because she wasn't getting enough nutrients in her body, because she kept throwing it up. They had to delay Kimberly's baptism, and never got back around to doing it with the arrival of Dean, Alexandria, Daniel, and Erika. This didn't make mom and Denise to happy._

_"Mom, we're getting around to it, we're going to have them both baptized at the same time, so we don't have to worry about doing Dean's when he is older", Kaylee snapped at our mother. _

_"I know, Kaylee, but how much do you have done, like have you found a church, their clothes for after words, their crosses, where we're all going to dinner or lunch afterwards and how everyone is getting there", mom said to her._

_"Alexia, all due respect, but we have found the clothes they will be wearing after words, we have their crosses, they are being made at this moment in time and we just need to find the church and see if there are any restaurants in the area, and for how they get to the restaurant from the church I think we all know people that are able to drive and that is how we're all going to be getting to the church, I don't think people will want to leave their cars at a church and I don't think that the church would like it if they did", Nick said calmly to mom._

_Denise and mom had seemed to be at a loss for words, which meant that they didn't think that Kaylee and Nick had given that much thought in the matter._

**End Flashback**

Kaylee, Nick, Kimberly and Dean had left the dinner not much later after the little spat, Kaylee and Nick looked as if they were seething with anger at that time.

It was 2 months later when Larissa was 6 months pregnant that Kaylee, Derek and I had all gone to the mall with her and to our surprise it wasn't that great of a shopping trip. We ran into someone from Larissa's graduating class at Meadrove Highschool (**AN:This is not a real highschool in our area!! HAHAHA To all you crazy people that try and stalk kids**) where all four of us Schikschneit kids have graduated from school.

Larissa, Kaylee and I were very popular there, knowing parcticaly everyone, playing sports and being part of clubs, but Kaylee never joined any music related extra curricular activities because of her Katelyn secret. Anyhow it was when Larissa was in grade 11 there she was dating this guy named Andrew. Now Larissa never really liked this guy after they started dating, he was just so possesive of her that it scared her.

He would always want to sleep at our place, but of course Larissa didn't want him to sleepover or find out about the Katelyn secret, so she would say that Kaylee and her shared a room and that he couldn't. He also wanted to spend every minute of every day with her, and when she wasn't with him, he would keep on calling her everytime they would get off the phone. It was very very scary. Anyways after 6 months of dealing with it, Larissa finally said forget it and broke up with his sorry ass. Letting Kaylee, and I laugh our heads off afterwards.

**Flashback:**

_Kaylee, Larissa and I had gone to the mall to find somemore baby clothes for the twins, and Kaylee needed to pick up Dean and Kimberly's crosses, from the jeweler there. Mom was going to come with us, but she ended up going to visit her parents' and brother's gravesites with her sisters. Dad was visiting his grandmother and mom's grave sites today with his sisters. The three of us don't usually visit them, except when we feel like we haven't gone for a long time, then we'll end up going._

_Larissa had lead Kaylee and I into the Babies' Clothing Store at the mall which was right above the jeweler that we needed to pick the crosses up at. Larissa, and Kaylee were looking at all the different clothes for the babies, when all of a sudden Larissa looked around and saw Andrew coming into the store, with a very old enemy on his arm. It looked like that enemy was pregnant as well, but neither wore a wedding band on their fingers._

_Larissa decide to try and hide behind Kaylee, but Kaylee looks like a five foot cupee doll compared to Larissa at that present moment in time. It was then that Andrew had spotted her, and decided to walk over to the three of us, leaving what looked like his pregnant girlfriend behind. Good, why couldn't he have stayed over there as well._

_"Larissa, how are you? It's been too long", he said causing Kaylee to turn away from the cart to him. I could see the look of anger on her face, she never really did like Andrew at all. Whenever he came over, she would either be at Alex's house, or at a Katelyn thing. Larissa always made sure of that because, when the first time he had been at the house, she didn't like him, and she voiced her opinions loudly and it was always to his face._

_"I'm okay Andrew, just spending the day with my siblings, then going back home to my husband", she had been sure to envasize the words husband and siblings, while putting her arms around Kaylee and I. Kaylee was still glaring at the bastard, she had always seen something that we hadn't, she pulled Larissa and me in front of her as she exited the store. Larissa was looking thankfully at her and it was then that I heard a shot ring out, and see Kaylee buckle in her effort to not scream._

**End Flashback**

Kaylee had been rushed to the hospital not even fifteen minutes later, to have the bullet removed from her shoulder. Thankfully it didn't hit any major arteries or her heart. Larissa was the one to call Nick and let him know that we were at the hospital. Joe, Emily, Kevin, Christina, Derek, Abbigail, Katie, Mom and Dad, rushed over to the hospital immediately to see Kaylee.

Kaylee had been rushed to emergency as soon as we got there and we were stuck in the waiting room, for almost 6 hours after Kaylee was brought to the hospital. Nick was the first to go in, having wanted to see his wife since he got there. Dad had looked at Nick with more approval then he ever had, I think that the only reason he didn't give Nick that much approval was because Kaylee is the youngest girl in our family of 6. Dad will always be more protective of her.

It wasn't often that Kaylee was in the hospital, in her life span this was only the 3rd time for being in the hospital. My mother would always worry about her, like the way she worried about Dad, Larissa, Derek and I when we were in the hospital. All four of us had been the hospital. It just so happened that Kaylee was the first of us to have to go in for physical reasons. A reason that she never wants repeated.

It is as I'm sitting in this church and I sit and remembering Kaylee being in the hospital, I remember the time Nick had to go without Kaylee in looking at the church Kaylee had looked at for Kimberly and Dean's baptism. It was St. Andrews' church, the same church that the four of us had our baptisms in and where Uncle Alex's funeral was held only 7 months after Kaylee was born.

**Flashback:**

_"Dustin, are you sure, that I can do this I mean, Kaylee has been the hospital for over a good few weeks now, and I can't just leave the kids with Joe and Emily. I mean they haven't seen they're mother in forever, and you know Kimberly gets when she misses someone", Nick asked for the hundredth time as we sat in the parked car for 15 minutes now. We had arrived at St. Andrews' church, but with Nick being an emotional wreck with Kaylee in the hospital, we didn't get out of the car._

_"Nick, you've asked me that over a hundred times today, we need to make sure that the church we'll be set at the end of next month, two weeks after Kaylee is aloud to come home, and have the baptism for Kimberly and Dean", I told Nick as I opened my car side door. He really needed to calm down. I was afraid that he was going to have a mental break down if he didn't calm down at that moment. _

_He had the entire family worried and Kaylee wasn't to know about it. It would make her feel guilty about lying in the hospital, with a healing shoulder, but you know I think, she should know I mean, he is after all her husband. Someone she cares deeply for and will for the rest of her life. Nick was now stepping out of the car, he always had a worried look on his face, as if he would never see her again, it was the same look he had after Kaylee had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days after Dean's birth. _

_He put on a strong face and walked up to the church doors, and as he reached for the church doors he recoiled, and looked around for me, making me worry for him even more. I mean he was going to visit Kaylee after we finished here, but you know he always worried the family when he did that. The mothers hoped that it would soon pass, but with it being weeks until Kaylee comes home and only weeks after Kaylee entered the hospital, it made them seem very doubtful that he would pass it while she was still lying in a hospital bed, being waited on by nurses and doctors._

**End Flashback**

Kaylee was aloud to leave four weeks, after we checked out the church a whole two weeks before the baptism. Dean was now a year and two months old, and Kimberly`s birthday was comming close with 3 months to spare. Something that scared her even more. She was going to be going into second grade next couple of months, and she didn`t want to grow up, she wanted to stay young forever.

It had seemed the second night that Kaylee was home from the hospital, she had read Kimberly a story before she went to bed. A story by the name of Peter Pan, Kaylee was sure that Kimberly would love that stopry, like she had when mom had read it to her, the night that I had turned 2. Mom had given Kimberly a blanket the weekend before Kaylee got home, that had her family tree on it, Kimberly had looked so fond of it and it never left her.

Kaylee saw the blanket when she got home, it had been late when she was aloud to be checked out, and was wondering where it had come from, until she saw mom`s initals on the tag. Kaylee had smiled and picked up her little girl and carried her off to bed. It wasn`t a day that went by that Kimberly didn`t have that blanket with her. It was funny, how when Kaylee was getting her ready to go to Christina and Kevin`s anniversary party that Kimberly asked what would happen to the blanket when she got older.

**Flashback:**

_Kaylee had looked at the little girl that was sitting at her vanity mirror, when she has asked her what would come of her family tree blanket. Kaylee began to blink, she had no clue what would come of the little blanket. She knew that sooner or later, most likely the latter, Kimberly would out grow the blanket or would loose interest in it, but she had no idea what to tell her eldest._

_It was then that Nick came out of the closet, and grabbed Kaylee by her waist and spun her around. Kissing her soundly on the mouth, causing Kimberly to squeal in disgust and hide her eyes, did Kaylee finally know what to say to the little girl._

_"You'll find the man of your dreams, end up marrying and having kids with him, then you'll add on to the blanket and give it to your eldest", Kaylee said stepping out of her husband's arms, and bending down to pick up her smaller version, giving the smaller girl a kiss on her forhead. The girl squealed again, not wanting to be left behind with her auntie Alex and her uncle Jason, it was something that didn't happen often, but it was often enough, that Kimberly knew that she was going to miss out on something she thought was going to be fun for her parents. She wanted to have fun like the adults._

_Kevin and Christina's anniversary party was being held at the Royal York hotel, and it was decided by all the adults that the kids would be left with babysitters, seeing as a lot of the party, there wuldn't be a lot for them to do, and they would end up causing trouble int he middle of the party. Kaylee knew that leaving Kimberly and Dean with Alex and Jason would not be a problem, because Alex always made sure that Kimberly and Dean had something to do, they were never bored, and Alex was going to take them to Barney on ice tonight, and they loved that stupid purple dinosaur._

_Katie, and I were going to car pool with Kaylee and Nick, because everyone knows how much Kaylee and I drink when we go to parties. We're kind of like mom. Katie drinks enough that they would not let us leave if she was the one driving, so Nick is the one that is struck, along with his brothers, Joe and Frankie, not being able to drink. Which is such a sad sad thing. I mean, with all the lushes being able to drink, we're going to have a lot of hang overs, the next morning._

**End Flashback**

It turned out that we did have a lot of hang overs the next morning, but the Jonas Boys were all sympathetic towards the ones who had hang overs and made sure the kids didn't bother them one bit. I mean I remember when Kaylee, Larissa and I went out and got realy drunk the night of my college graduation. We got really drunk, and I mean really drunk.

We got so drunk that Nick, Craig and my girlfriend at the time, had to come and pick us up. It was actually pretty funny the next morning. The three of us all had hangovers and trust me the Schikschneit hangovers take forever to cure.

My mother often would say the we all had to worry about things, well this time it was my turn to worry, my wedding day to Katie had finally arrived, and I was more nervous then a twelveth grader at graduation. Kaylee, Larissa and Derek started to watch me closely, during the week before the wedding. They seem to think that if I am left alone with my thoughts, it's not only dangerous, but also a catastrophy waiting to happen. I mean come on, how much damage could I do just thinking.

OKay, that was a stupid question, I remember the day that I miss calculated my love for Sabrina, but I know that I love Katie, and that's sure thing.

**Flashback:**

_Katie was in the room, down the hall, with my sisters and her sister and best friend. I was stuck her with my brother-in-laws, my brother and best friend. I am completely looking around the room, as if I was insane to choose the four other guys in here, for my wedding party. My father would often to step into the room, at just the right moment_

_"Lighten up, dude, I mean your getting married today, you'll have the rest of your life to be serious, you need to take some time, and look at all the great times you had with Katie leading up to the moment. Think about all the great times your going to have. You'll have kids to be serious with and joke around with. You so need a drink right now", Richard started to pour my a whiskey on the rocks, when Kayleeand Larissa walk in. _

_"Richard, put that drink down now, or your going to have a very pointy high heel up your ass", Kaylee shouted making him spill the whiskey on the floor. Kaylee always knew when to come in. _

_"I don't think you'd want to have the groom drunk on his wedding day or the bride, to come down here and kick your ass for trying to make her groom drunk on their wedding day, before the wedding", Larissa said giving him a pointed look._

_"Oh calm down ladies, it was just a drink", Richard said in a weak mutter. My sisters began to glare at him harder. _

_Let's just cut this short for Richard's pain, the wedding didn't have a best man._

**End Flashback**

Well it seems that the baptism is abou to start, and Kaylee and Nick are standing proudly by the kids, though Kimberly is ready to scream just like her mother did, but you see a little thing like her was never meant to have such a set of lungs, then again neither was Kaylee, but she had them. Maybe the next time I see you, I'll have my own little rugrat.

**

* * *

**

**A/N; Sorry that it's shorter then normal, and I am sorry it took me forever to update. School became rather stressful, then Kaylee broke her arm, while in gym, and I wasn't able to go on the computer for the longest time because I got grounded. Well you get the jist of it.**


End file.
